


In Awe of You (Felix Volturi x Reader One-Shot)

by Captain_Yeet



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Implied Relationships, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, felix is a good dude who helps reader with bottled up feeling towards joining the volturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yeet/pseuds/Captain_Yeet
Summary: Adjusting to becoming a newborn is tough, you’re scared and every little emotion you have is dialed up to eleven. Luckily for you, a certain giant vampire is right there for you every step of the way - and has a fun surprise for you.
Relationships: Felix (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Felix (Twilight)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	In Awe of You (Felix Volturi x Reader One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had some anxiety and crappy things happening lately so I figured why not project that shit into my fantasy ideal way of dealing with that, so here it be! Queen of self-projecting, that is me.

Being a vampire was tougher than you thought it would be. Firstly, you didn’t plan on becoming one so soon and against your will.

Secondly, all your emotions felt as if they were live wires. You were easy to set off. When you were excited you practically bounced off the walls, and when you were sad it crushed your soul completely, rendering you almost immobile. You were always an emotional person as a human, so it didn’t surprise you too much when it carried over to your second life.

Today was one of your bad days though. Curled up in a ball in your living quarters, you were nestled up with a soft blanket and a book you’d been meaning to read for a while by the window.

A soft knock brought you away from your story. “Come in,” you called out.

The door opened and in walked Felix. To your surprise, he wasn’t wearing his usual Volturi robes and attire. Instead, he opted for a simple coat and trousers, which you had to admit he looked good; given that you’d only ever seen everyone wearing their medieval-esque robes and cloaks, the modern century attire took you by surprise.

“Afternoon Y/N,” he greeted you, smiling widely as he saw how you were sitting. “Feeling comfy?”

If you could still blush, you would have. “More restless,” you confessed. “Being cooped up all the time is making me feel antsy.”

“It isn’t easy being a Newborn,” he chuckled in reply. He approached where you sat and gestured with a hand to where you sat as if to say “May I?”

You scooted back on the couch you sat on to allow him some space. “I need to do something other than sitting around being cooped up here, Felix.”

“Y/N, you know why,” he chided you, offering a sympathetic smile. “You’re still gaining control over your thirst.”

“It wouldn’t even have to be around people,” you tried to argue your case but Felix’s sigh made your voice die down.

Watching your reaction, Felix frowned. “You would like to go out that bad, huh?”

Deflation turned into eagerness. You nodded your head excitedly. “Hell even if it’s the middle of nowhere, a forest - the middle of Antarctica even! Just please, I need to get out at some point soon or I’m going to go crazy.”

Cutting your sentence off you put your head in your hands, gripping your hair at the roots in frustration. You felt Felix very gingerly put a hand on your back, making you let out a low growl in warning. All of your instincts were dialed up - part of you wanted to throttle Felix for touching you, but another part of you knew if you did you would immediately start sobbing.

In any other situation, Felix would have simply laughed at your dramatics. He’d seen you when you were goofing around. This time was different. He had a lot to learn about how humans functioned in the modern day; he’d heard of a lot of the younger generations having struggles with anxiety and other mental health issues but hadn’t ever met anyone who dealt with them personally. You were the first - the first quite frankly he gave a shit about - and he knew the circumstances of your turning only made it worse.

He withdrew his hand, standing up. “Come with me.”

You didn’t respond. You were statuesque, unable to will your limbs to move. You wanted to move, to relax but your muscles were locked in place.

Once again, you felt his hands on you just as gently as the first time; he was crouched before you now. Fingers brushed against your hands gripping your hair and you let out another growl, only this one sounded more like a kitten’s attempt at being scary. This time though he didn’t pull away; his hands were still on yours.

“I have an idea that I think will make you feel better.” His voice was low but lacked the usual sardonic tone he typically used in conversation. It was soft; which again, threw you off. “I’m bending the rules a bit here and Caius will have a fit, but I think it’ll be good for you.”

You lowered your hands, slowly, eyeing him meekly. “What did you have in mind?” you asked quietly. Even in your anxious state, your curiosity was peaked.

A half-smile lit up his face, a pleased one. “There she is. Want to find out? You must come with me - there’ll be no humans where we’re going so no risks.”

Tempting. A day out with Felix. An against the rules outing with Felix, but an outing nonetheless.

What harm could there be?

You trusted Felix - after all, he was essentially your unofficial mentor throughout this newfound afterlife for you. He vouched for your life when Caius and Aro wanted you dead. A mere human who managed to evade hungry vampires during a feeding, aware of the immortals was asking for disaster. But, a few shared glances with Marcus and hushed whispers later, you found yourself writhing on the ground in pain. And as soon as you woke up, Felix was one of the first people you saw and he’s guided you since. There was no reason to not trust him.

So, you conceded, fully bringing your hands away from your hair and letting them fall limp into Felix’s.

He pulled you up and guided you out of the room, reaching for your jacket along the way which was discarded on an end table near your room’s door haphazardly along the way. Even with your anxieties, among the knots in your stomach was a small jolt of excitement building.

* * *

“Are you sure this is safe?” 

“Y/N, we’re _vampires_. Things like this can’t hurt us.”

Felix had taken you to what felt like the edge of the world. You’d left the ancient stone walls of Volterra and had followed Felix across the countryside and deep within the untouched Italian landscape. Now, you stood on a cliff, peering nervously down at the waves of water below.

“Why are we here?” you asked, eyeing Felix curiously as the wind whipped your hair wildly around your face. 

“We’re going cliff diving,” he replied cheerily, his smile widening into a grin as your eyes went wide.

“I - are you sure? _Cliff diving?_ ” you squeaked.

He nodded and began taking a few steps back. “Tell you what - if you’re nervous I’ll go first and come back up, just to show you there’s nothing to fear.”

The grin on his face was pure, feral glee. Again, this man surprised you with how laidback he was outside of working for the Volturi.

Before you could open your mouth to respond, Felix had launched himself off the cliffside.

Shocked and scared you couldn’t help but scream as he went over the edge, descending quickly and out of eyeshot. “You’re a dick Felix!” you shouted. “How dare you scare me like that!”

You heard loud, raucous laughter from below. He heard you, so that meant he was okay. Good. Not like you were worried or anything.

Five minutes later, Felix appears again at your side _completely_ drenched to the bone. Something about how exhilarated he was, the light in his eyes as he beamed at you with a cocky shit-eating grin sent a new jolt of nerves to your stomach.

If you were still alive, you swore your heart would have skipped a few beats at that moment.

“See? No harm was done,” he reassured you, “now it’s your turn.”

And the anxiety was back.

Tentatively, you took a couple of baby steps to the edge of the cliff. Everything you had been worried about bubbled to the surface - the fear you felt when you thought you were going to be killed by vampires, that same fear when Aro turned you, the heightened anxiety you’ve been feeling since you awoke as an immortal. 

“One of the things I enjoy about doing this is the freedom of jumping and knowing nothing can hurt me,” Felix’s voice was right by your ear as he spoke. “I know you’ve had it rough. See this as a chance to vent your feelings. Scream, yell… let go Y/N.”

His last words to you came out in a low purr, convincing and _oh so very_ enticing.

And you believed him.

Rocking back on your heels momentarily, briefly feeling your back hit his chest, you took that little leap of faith, letting out a loud scream as you did so. It was a scream of anger, pain, and defiance at the bullshit hand the universe played you and it served as your war cry as the air whipped your face as you descended below.

Unbeknown to you, Felix watched on with a softer smile than the cocky excited one he wore before. You wouldn’t let yourself be beaten by circumstance and quite simply, he was both proud and in awe of you.


End file.
